<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Are Humans Like This by Fandom_Trash_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074191">Why Are Humans Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13'>Fandom_Trash_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daniela shows up twice and twice is bored of you, Multi, but Alcina admires your effort, its just soft, reader gender is not specified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times you try to scare Alcina + the time she gets you back</p><p>Prompt from Anon -R on tumblr: Reader tries to keep scaring Alcina and Alcina just plays along cause it’s so cute that her partner who is barely half her height tries to scare her after all she’s the one who scares others</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Are Humans Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 .<br/>You're wandering the halls of the Castle Dimitrescu, bored out your mind. Alcina had some business to attend to in the village down the mountain but with it being the middle of winter you could not go with her because she was afraid you would be too cold. Her daughters are who knows where, so you don't have anyone around to keep you company.</p><p>You're down an almost hidden corridor near the front door, and get blasted with a cold draft indicating Alcina is finally home. You decide to try and make the day more interesting to break up the boredom. Peeking around a wall you see that it's definitely Alcina who opened the door, and lucky for you she's not looking in your direction. </p><p>As quietly as you can you tiptoe behind her as she is hanging her jacket up neatly. Once you're behind her you shout "Boo" as loud as you can. But she doesn't flinch, but she does start laughing and turns around to face you, her pail skin glowing with happiness.</p><p>"You knew I was there didn't you?" You ask, a little disappointed. </p><p>"My dear Y/N, your socks squeak ever so slightly on this floor," She continues laughing. "It was a good attempt though." She says leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead.</p><p>You sigh but can't help but smile whenever she's so gentle with you. You decide to make it your mission from then on to scare Alcina at least once.</p><p> </p><p>2 .<br/>Another day in the middle of winter and Alcina once again went into town without you to gather some food for you along with some extra supplies. </p><p>When she arrives home you take a few bags through to the kitchen and realize this might be the perfect opportunity to try and scare Alcina again. </p><p>You look around for a hiding spot but your thinking is cut short by her footsteps echoing nearer the kitchen. You dive into a cupboard that is currently empty, there's probably better places you could have hidden but this was the closest.</p><p>The door opens and her footsteps pause for a moment.</p><p>"Y/N? Where have you gotten yourself to?" It takes everything in you not to laugh.</p><p>She begins walking closer to your hiding spot, a second later you hear bags being placed on the counter above you. </p><p>You realize you didn't have a plan for how to scare her, but that doesn't matter because the cupboard door opens to reveal Alcina kneeling in front of it, smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>"Really?!" You say with a sigh. </p><p>"You were not exactly quiet when closing this," she says tapping the door before offering a hand to help you out,</p><p>You sigh again before accepting her help. </p><p>"If it's any comfort, Daniela would have fallen for that." She laughs, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.</p><p>A loud "Hey! I heard that!" comes from somewhere nearby, followed by many meaningless threats when you both burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>3 .<br/>Spring finally rolls around and Alcina celebrates by taking you out into the garden and woods behind the castle for a picnic. But as soon as you both get comfortable on the plaid blanket she brought out she notices she forgot the most important part of lunch. The wine. She asks you to stay put and rushes back inside.</p><p>You pick at the grass for a moment before deciding to try and scare Alcina again. And this time you're confident it will work.</p><p>You make your way up a tree, all the practice you had as a kid exploring the forest around your home coming in handy. And there you wait.</p><p>She returns with two bottles of what looks to be some fancy and quite old wine, but stops once she sees you've disappeared. She places the wine on the blanket and begins looking around nearby for you.</p><p>After staying quiet for a few moments she finally walks under the tree you're in allowing you the perfect opportunity. </p><p>You jump down and land on her back with your arms around her neck. </p><p>"Should I start calling you a monkey from now on?" She teases. </p><p>You let yourself down from her back, confused as to how that didn't work. Alcina sits down and interrupts your thoughts by pulling you down into her lap and peppering you with kisses anywhere she can reach. Something that never fails to make you laugh.</p><p>“You will scare me one day, Y/N, I'm sure of it." She encourages, squeezing her arms gently around your waist.</p><p> </p><p>4 .<br/>A month or so passes with you struggling to find the chance to have another attempt at scaring Alcina. But finally on this fine morning another opportunity shows itself. </p><p>You wake up to Alcina having already left the bed and in the shower. Not seconds after having your idea you're sneaking through the corridors down to the kitchen. Once you have the required item, a bucket of cold water, you sneak back to your room and into the bathroom. You're relieved to see she left the squeaky door open, less chance for you to get caught. </p><p>Carefully balancing on the toilet, you attempt to pour the cold water over her. But you miss. Completely. She steps out the way of it the second you tip the bucket over.</p><p>"Seriously?!" You sigh, getting frustrated that nothing you try is working.</p><p>You step off the toilet as Alcina pulls back the shower curtain watching you with a fond smile. </p><p>"That was a good try, I'll give you that." She takes your hand and places a soft kiss on the back of it, before yanking you into the shower with her. While you're still fully clothed.</p><p>You scream slightly at the sudden shock as Alcina has her arms around your waist keeping you trapped with her. Although you can't protest much, you will never get bored of hearing seeing her so full of joy.</p><p> </p><p>5 .<br/>It's a normal quiet night in the castle, raining is pouring outside making it the perfect time to curl up and watch a movie. </p><p>You're thinking over your past failed attempts at scaring Alcina when one final idea comes to mind, something an old friend you had used to do to you all the time.</p><p>You wait for a quiet bit in the movie and glance over to Alcina to make sure she's focused on the movie. You take a second to mentally prepare yourself, before screaming loudly.</p><p>Alcina jumps beside you and turns around with wide eyes worried you're hurt. But your scream quickly turns to laughter.</p><p>Not 10 seconds after you scream Daniela barges in the room expecting danger but is only met by you doubled over laughing and Alcina looking incredibly confused and still shocked.</p><p>You take a moment to compose yourself knowing they're both waiting on an explanation. But all you can get out is "Finally!". You throw your hands in the air in celebration and that's when it clicks for them both. </p><p>Daniela rolls her eyes and leaves while mumbling "Why are humans like this?", she's never exactly been a fan of your antics. Alcina on the other hand sits patiently waiting for you to calm down but no matter how hard you try you can't stop laughing.</p><p>"Y/N please remember that you need to breathe." Alcina says with a hint of concern. Upon hearing that you have to try extra hard to calm down.</p><p>It takes a few moments of deep breathing for you to finally stop laughing. But when you do you turn to Alcina with a victorious smile. </p><p>"I had faith you would manage one day, although I will admit that is not how I expected you do to it." She says, sounding genuinely proud of your success. </p><p> </p><p>+1 . <br/>It's a horrible day outside, heavy rain and thunder. You're in your room working on a sketch of the castle you started a few days prior when it was sunny out. Alcina had sat behind you in the courtyard with her head resting atop yours watching you draw.</p><p>You've never been a fan of thunder, so you have your headphones on up as loud as they'll go. You don't know exactly where Alcina is, you assume she's somewhere around the castle perhaps checking to make sure the rain isn't getting in anywhere.</p><p>You lean back in your chair to think for a moment, you can't figure out what but something is missing from your drawing. You wind up deep in thought trying to understand what's wrong or what's missing when a strong pair of hands grab your shoulders.</p><p>You get such a freight you fall off your chair and as soon as your headphones fall around your neck you're met with the magical sound of Alcina's laugh echoing through the room.</p><p>You mumble "Holy shit" as you're trying to get your breath back. </p><p>When Alcina hears your laboured breathing she worries she may have been a little too rough with you. She helps you off the ground and over to the much more comfortable bed. </p><p>"I hope that was not too harsh, my love." She says, worry flooding her voice. She gently rubs your back, waiting for you to say anything.</p><p>It takes a few minutes but once you're sure you can trust your voice all you say is "I definitely deserved that."</p><p>Alcina is relieved at your humor and begins laughing with you. </p><p>Daniela comes into the room again, but not as rushed as last time. She sees you both laughing and figures out her guess of there being no real danger was correct. Rolling her eyes once more she silently leaves you both to your painfully cute ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone wants to share any ideas, my tumblr asks are open. My blog just-a-dumb-gay where I have also posted this if anyone is interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>